We have recently identified four proteins which interact with a protein binding element [3'(+)42 element] contained within the last 42 nucleotides of the mouse hepatitis virus genome. In this application we propose to examine the interaction of these four proteins, mitochondrial HSP70 (mtHSP70), mitochondrial aconitase (m-aconitase), HSP60, and HSP40, with MHV RNA. We will employ fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET), immuno-electron microscopy, and cell permeant cross-linking studies to verify that the interaction of these proteins with MHV RNA takes place in intact cells. We will undertake a series of biochemical studies to determine if the MHV RNA interacts with mtHSP70, m-aconitase, and HSP60 prior to the importation of these proteins into mitochondria, or alternatively, if these MHV RNA interacting proteins are exported from mitochondria. We will also determine if mitochondrial function is altered during MHV infection. To better characterize the structural basis for these interactions we will perform a series of experiments to map the residues of m-aconitase, mtHSP70, HSP60, and HSP40 which are in contact with the MHV 3'(+)42 protein binding element. We will subsequently carry out a series of mutagenesis experiments to map residues of these proteins required for RNA binding. A second line of mutagenesis experiments will more precisely define the sequence requirements of the RNA for protein binding. We have determined that these proteins interact during binding, thus dominant negative mutants will be particularly sought. We have determined that mtHSP70 is tyrosine phosphorylated, and that the phosphorylation state of the MHV 3'(+)42 binding proteins regulates their binding the MHV 3'(+)42 element. We will perform a series of pharmacologic and genetic manipulations to investigate the role of tyrosine phosphorylation in regulating the interaction of these proteins with MHV RNA. The functional significance of the interaction of mtHSP70, m-aconitase, HSP60, and HSP40 with MHV RNA on virus replication will be examined in a series of experiments employing mutational and over-expression strategies.